Chloe Moves on
by melissa122683
Summary: What does Lucifer want? Will it matter?


Lucifer walked into the station laughing with Ella at his side. He was ready to see Chloe after being away for the last two weeks. He had needed a vacation away from everything, time to think of a way that he could kill Kane. And if he was being honest with himself a way to pull away from Chloe. It didn't seem to matter that his father had sent her, it didn't matter that he shouldn't want her.

Because Father help him, he still wanted her.

Being next to her, working with her, seeing her…. it made his need for her grow. No matter what he told himself, no matter what argument he had in his mind before he would see her. The moment she looked up at him and smiled his heart would stutter. His body would want to lean down and envelope her. His lips wanted to claim hers. Even other men and woman had become unappealing.

So, he left for a vacation, wanting to get separation and see what would allure him in other areas, yet even that had gone wrong. Instead of partying on a beach and sleeping his problems away he found himself spending more and more time alone. Thinking about things he wanted, but things he could never have. So, he came back, ready to torture himself with being right next to his greatest desire but unable to have her.

He grinned down at Ella as she made a joke about his vacation and his early homecoming, but he stopped dead in his tracks, his smile failing off of his face when he saw Chloe smiling up at Kane. It was the smile she usually gave him, full and light…shining out of her eyes. The smile that made your insides warm and complete. But more then her smile was the one Kane was giving her as he looked down at her. For once it was not guarded, it was not faked. It was full and real, reaching his eyes. The two of them looked like they were in their own little world surrounded by cops in the precinct.

Lucifer felt something that he had never felt before in his existence… Jealousy. It felt like the flames of hell were racing up his body engulfing him. He felt the furry race through him and his breaths came out in hot quick gasps. It was one thing to not have her, to not be able to touch her and posses her. It was another to see someone else make her smile….to make her laugh. A smile that should only be given to him.

He started forward ready to rip Kane away from her when he felt Ella touch his arm, "Hay." She said with concern, "Are you all right?" When he looked down at her she squinted at his eyes. "I swear for a second I thought I saw red in your eyes."

Lucifer blinked at her his fury slowly going down, "The Detective and Pierce? What's going on with them?" HHe asked with a smirk trying to pass it off as a not that important.

Ella grinned at him, "They have been dancing around each other for weeks, I told her that he liked her, but she didn't believe me. Finally, last week they ran into each other. I mean literally ran into each other at a restaurant. I guess they had dinner and ever since then they have been going out." Ella looked over at Chloe and Kane, who were now whispering to each other as they walked into his office. Lucifer felt as though his heart was being squeezed tight, his chest hurt.

"Honestly, I thought you and her were going to get together, but Chloe told me that you were not interested in her, you were to busy with all your followers." Ella said looking at the couple as the office door closed on them.

Lucifer stood frozen, wanting the tidal wave of emotions to stop. He was not used to feeling so much at once, Anger….no fury. Jealousy, pain, longing. He felt like he couldn't move, like he was stuck waiting for Chloe to come back out and tell him that it was all a joke. But that didn't happen, he was just there.

Stuck.

Waiting.

Not sure what he was waiting for. The pain to embed…. the anger to leave. The jealousy to pass. But none of that happened, it all continued to roll through him, wave after wave. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse, not better.

"Lucifer?" Ella questioned him ad she touched his arm. It felt like an electric shook went through him and he jumped as he looked down at her again. "Are you ok?" she said softly to him.

All he could do is shake his head at her, back and forth slowly.

Ella looked at him, then at the closed door he was looking at. Realization dawned on her face. "Chloe was wrong, wasn't she?" she asked him softly.

Lucifer looked down at her again, "About what?" he whispered.

"About you not caring about her…. you care very much, don't you?" Ella said.

Lucifer shook his head, "It doesn't matter. She doesn't love me back, not really." He said softly not realizing he even used to word love.

Ella's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you know?" she said not wanting to repeat the word and have him stop talking.

"Because it is a cruel joke from my father, from God. He put her in my path. He made her love me, or at least pretend too." Lucifer said with bitterness.

Ella looked at him and thought carefully before she spoke. Sometimes the things Lucifer said made her wonder, but there was always a simple truth. "Even if God made Chole specially for you, even if he put her in your path, even if he did everything to have you guys together. In the end it would still be Chole's choice. She has free will, Lucifer. God cannot make her love you. Only give her the choice."

Lucifer looked down at her in surprise, "You don't know my father." He said harshly.

Ella smiled at him, "Actually I know him pretty well, he can make things hard for you. Send you struggles, make it feel like you are lost. But he will never make a decision for you. The path that you walk is yours, he will give you a left or a right. But you must choose. He may have put Chole in your path, but it was her choice to stay. Her choice to care about you. Her choice if she loves you." Ella paused and wait for him to look at her, "Just like it is your choice to walk away from her orrrr…. To stay and fight for her." She finished with a small smile before she turned and walked away.

Lucifer stood there a moment trying to decide what to do, he still felt his father's manipulation, the pure anger and frustration. But now it was beginning to be out weighed the feeling loss and pain. Was it worth losing her just to spite his father. Before he would have said yes, because she was still his partner, still with him most days. He was able to care from afar, able to bask in her and laughter. Now she was giving those way to Kane and it ate at him.

His feet started walking without the thought to go, he was striding towards the office door. Anger and jealousy setting his course. When he got to the door, he didn't knock but attempted to push the door open. His anger peaked when it did not open but stood firm and locked. He raised his fist and banged on the door in three harsh echoes. He was about to do it again when the door flew open and Kane was standing there.

Lucifer looked behind him to see Chloe staring at him with wide angry eyes. Kane looked amused which only spurned Lucifer on. He strode past Kane into the room turning to face him. "I thought dating in the office was frowned upon." He snarled. But before Kane could answer Chloe stalked over and pulled him around to face him. "What the hell Lucifer? It is none of your business what I do or who I do it with." She snapped.

Lucifer turned to face her, "With him. You don't even know who he is. You have no clue Chole." He said back harshly.

Chloe shook her head at him as she walked over to Kane, "You are right, I don't know everything about him yet, just like he doesn't know everything about me. We are getting to know each other right now and having fun while we do it. But quite frankly it is none of your business what we do." She said anger still coursing through her voice.

Lucifer froze unable to think, unable to say anything back. The turmoil rolling through him like waves, finally he turned to Kane, "Have you told her yet. Who you are? What you have done?" he asked in a dark voice.

Kane folded his arms over his chest, "Not everything yet. But I am doing what you told me to do." He said stiffly.

Chloe looked back and forth at them, "What did Lucifer tell you to do?" she asked him.

Kane looked down at her, "Find a reason to be ok with living…find something that makes me happy." He said as he looked down at her with a small smile.

She smiled back at him, "I haven't told you everything yet Chloe, I may never. Somethings are so painful, and I still struggle with them. A few weeks ago, I was actively trying to find a way to end it all." He said softly.

Chole gasped, "What?"

Kane smiled, "Life seemed to never end, to be an ever-extending pain of loss. I have lost so much. One day I will lose you. But right now, I am going to take the happy memories you give me." He said softly.

Chloe looked at him confused, she knew there was more going on then he was saying. She took a deep breath, "I just need you to be honest with me. I don't need you to tell me everything right away. But I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you things and eventually I would hope that you could trust me with everything." She said stepping up to take his hand.

Lucifer felt like he was slowly losing his mind, watching Chloe turn to Kane. Watching Chole offer comfort to him. It was like she forgot he was even in the room. She was slipping away from him and he was watching it with an ache in his chest. "NO." he said savagely. "He is not what he is pretending to be." He walked over to Chole grabbing her arms and pulling her to him.

"Lucifer stop it." She said pulling away from him, "Why do you do this? Why do you want me to be unhappy." She snapped.

Lucifer stopped, frozen, "Unhappy. … no, never unhappy." He whispered. His hand coming up to brush the hair back that had come loose from her ponytail. "I just…. I just want…" he trailed off not sure how to continue.

Chloe looked up and into his eyes, "Why do you do this?" she whispered, tears burning in her eyes. "Why do you pull me in…. give me hope and then pull away? Break my heart again and again." She pulled away slowly shaking her head at him. "I gave you a chance…... and then another and another….no more Lucifer. I … I can't take anymore. It's not fair…. I need to move on…. I am moving on." She kept walking slowly backwards. Away form him, and all he could do was feel the pain of her separation eat at him like a disease.

"Chloe…" He whispered out to her and felt his heart stop when she shook her head no at him.

"Please don't." she said so softly the men in the room barely heard her. "Please." She said brokenly, "Don't."

Lucifer looked at her and knew in that instant that he would need to take her, claim her, fuck any thought about his father and his choices. Or he would have to walk away and never look back at her again.

He was still deciding, still trying to process what he was going to do when he saw Kane reach out for her hand and slide it into hers. The beast that resided inside him, screamed out in fury and agony.

"NO." he growled.

Chloe looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"NO." he said taking a step closer but paused when Chole took a step back.

"I made a mistake walking away before." He said looking right into Choles eyes. But when she shook her head no at him he narrowed his eyes at her. "I walked away before…I ran…... but I was wrong, and I am back now."

Chloe cleared her throat, "It's too late Lucifer…It's too late." She said softly.

At this Lucifer offered her a small smile, "Is it? Are you telling me that you feel nothing?" He said taking another step forward.

Chloe shook her head at him again, "It's too late." She said firmly.

"Is it?" Lucifer said tilting his head to the side like in a deep thought, "Chloe you should know by now that I fight for what I want…I don't take no as answer from anyone."

Chloe's eyes widen, "No, you…us…it was a chance in the past…now it's too late."

Lucifer smiled at her, "We will see, won't we? You might be hurt, you might be mad but…..." he walked over to her trailing his fingers down her face, "You still feel it. The pull between us, the passion…" he leaned down to her ear and whispered so only she could hear, "The love."

When he pulled back he looked down into her surprised face and smiled. Then he turned to Kane, "I hope you are ready because I never lose what I want."

Chloe looked at him anger over her face now, "I am not a freaking prize to win Lucifer."

Lucifer looked down at her carefully, "How wrong you are. You are the ultimate prize. The ultimate gift…. Your love, nothing is worth more…... and I intend to fight for it."

He watched her gasp at him before turning and walking out the office door leaving both men looking after her. He turned back to Kane, "I now have another reason to find a way to kill you…. Because she is mine." He said savagely, then he turned and walked out after Chloe.

Marcus Pierce


End file.
